The misfire of internal combustion engines is a much undesired event in view of environment regulations and engine damages. Non-firing has adverse effects for the downstream filter and/or catalyst because the fuel is then burned there and damages the catalysts and/or filter, and premature or late ignitions lead to increased emission levels and increased consumption of fuel.
In view of that there is a need to propose a method and a sensor arrangement to detect misfire. Therefore it is an object of the invention to provide a method and arrangement which allows the detection of misfire of an internal combustion engine with high accuracy and with relatively low costs.
This object is solved by the method and sensor arrangement described herein.